Turning Table-dance
by KuchanxRobin
Summary: School-dropout Roronoa just lost his part-time job once more. By coincident he passes a nightclub that offers work and decides to try it on a whim. But as soon as he steps over the threshold he realizes that there are things going on at the "Dix Fleurs" that are far from normal and able to turn his world around. (BoysLove/ light Yaoi - Pairing ZoroxSanji)
1. Prologue: First Step

The rattling sounded unnaturally loud, when Roronoa kicked a can down the street, strolling down the block.

/Sacked once more/ He concluded in his head sullenly.

Still his ears rang from the blistering lecture that damn hag had tractated him with, before chasing him out her shop.

Politeness towards customers, restraint, self-control, morality, young bucks who don't know how to respect...

None of that had anything to do with that... fine specimen of a prickass, taunting him for no reason or provocation whatsoever.

Ten Minutes, ten whole minutes he had listened, not spoken even one word and continued to fill up the racks.

Ten. Minutes.

That alone was more of patience than he considered fair.

Ten Minutes until the first packages „accidentally" dropped out of the racks behind him and this impudent gimp sneeringly requested for him to „do his job properly"

Still rage bubbled in the young man, remembering the brazen grin. He kicked the can a little harder and made it tumble farther with a hollow click.

One hand brushed through his short green hair.

At that, his reaction had even been muted in comparison to its cause.

One purposeful grip at the arm that already moved towards the next shelf, one hard, barely visible jerk.

Few moments later he was leading the uncomfortable „customer" without any violence to the parking lot in front of the store, where he could wait, silently whimpering and not at all that impudent anymore, for the ambulance.

Well, actually breaking his wrist instead of just dislocating it hadn't been intended, but really, who could blame him for his anger?

How dare this foolish brat to talk about working. Probably never lifted a finger in his life to earn one Yen by himself.

Roronoa had even apologized, though he didn't think of it as necessesary – for what reason?

None. None at all. If he was lucky he might still be able to pay the next rent, what to eat for the rest of this month was a mystery to him.

The can rolled towards an entranceway. He raised his head and looked around.

Only at this moment he realized his surroundings.

After the uncomfortable discussion with his former boss he had just started to walk without any thought about direction or destination.

Where on earth was he?

Judging by the signs and advertisements he seemed to be in some kind of amusement district, that was almost deserted now at late afternoon.

He looked up at the sign on the house his blind ramble had led him to. „Dix Fleurs" was written there in ornate, golden script above the entranceway.

Stone stairs led down into the houses basement.

On their upper landing, he spotted the can.

He just wanted to transport it back into the street, when a poster, hidden in a niche, next to the steps caught his eye.

„HELP WANTED! Club 'Dix Fleurs' is currently looking for supportive hands. Applications in the Club to Madam Robin, Manager. Wage negotiable."

Slightly unbelieving the young man glared at the words.  
Might there be something like destiny after all?

During the past months and years he had started and lost more jobs, he worked his backside off to find, than he cared to count.

On construction sites, as delivery-boy, moving helper, even as a cleaner, just to get kicked out for one reason or another.

So why not take this opportunity that almost fell into his lap.

Shrugging he wiped away his doubts and stepped onto the stairs first step.

While he descended into the twilight, a slight spark of hope bloomed inside of him

Why shouldn't there be something like lucky chance for him as well sometimes...

At the stairs base he reached a heavy wooden door.

Not seeing another way to go he tried the handle. Not locked.

A little nervous after all he stepped into a dim, narrow corridor. Suddenly he stopped and listened.

Yes, there actually seemed to be someone at the end of the hallway

One step, one more step. Now he could discern a hushed, husky laugh, whispered words and... the unmistakeable moan hit Roronoa like lightning.

Impossible. This just couldn't... Muted red light shimmered through the gap of a half closed door. He approached it and tried to make out something in the semidarkness.

A stage with silver poles, the walls lined with small boothes, small tables and chairs spread out all around, one side consisting of a bar and-

The handsome blonde was leaning his head back in pleasure. His unbuttoned shirt had slid down one shoulder exposing fair skin, that appeared almost surreal in the allusive illumination.  
He lasciviously rested his back against the counter, his lips slightly parted, his fingers curled into a dark mane of hair that, partly hidden by the bar moved up and down rhytmically  
Roronoa felt his body turning hot.

He wanted to turn away, run away. He really didn't want to watch that but still, when another deep sigh shivered over the blondes soft lips, he felt as if he had lost all control of his limbs.

Mesmerized he stared at the lean strong body that trembled in the dusky light, the long and slender fingers playing with the black curls, the eyelids, closed in arousal...

Roronoa staggered backwards, when the eyes suddenly opened and looked straight at him, examining him with a half slighting, half mocking look  
„In case you're here for Madam, just look over there. Otherwise, do me a favor and get lost"  
His voice was husky and quiet ,but there was a hint of urge and impatience too.

One hand indicated a door on the other side of the room

The eyes closed once more and his fingers encouraged the figure behind the counter to continue, what the harsh comment had interrupted.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 1: Innuendo

1. Chapter: Innuendo

Still in complete inner turmoil, confusion and still more than a bit embarassed, Roronoa stumbled past the indicated door and hastily pulled it shut.

Breathing heavily he leaned against the wall next to it and closed his eyes in an attempt of calming down.

What the hell was going on here?

Who?... The image of the young man from the other room returned to his inner eye.

Disturbingly calm, despite the unexpected „interruption", erotic through and through and so goddamned arrogant.

Now, with the first shock fading, anger started to rise in him. Roronoas hands balled into fists. How dare this pompous ass to just chase him away in this casual and nonchalant

fashion?

It had been him in the first place, who had in broad daylight, at such a public place...

His thoughts tripped once more when he remembered the scene he witnessed involuntarily.

Lascivious, almost obscene, but...

„So, you want it?"

The small voice, close to his ear made him flinch. He spun around and hectically scanned the semi-darkness of the corridor he stood in.

Then he spotted the woman, who leaned against the wall next to him smiling.

Instinctively he took a step away from her.

Something in the intelligent eyes that inspected him out of a fine, pale face spooked him.

The womans slim body was dressed in a short, black dress that emphasized her luscious curves. Long, dark hair framed the face wearing that peculiar smile.

A beautiful woman for sure, but still...

Roronoa felt an icy shiver run down his spine.

„Do you want it?" an odd knowing trait played around her lips.

„W-what? Who-?" Carefully the young man took another step back.

„The job, of course." The stranger laughed quietly „The part-time job. Do you want it? I guess that's why you came here?"

She inspected him once more from head to toe. He strained not to wince.

These cold eyes, that scrutiny made him feel as if it saw, understood way more than he wanted to reveal.  
„Well?"

With difficulty Roronoa forced his head to nod. „The poster next to the entrance..." he began lamely.

Still smiling shrewdly the woman opened another door in the corridor.  
„Please, come in. We might as well chat at a place more comfy than a basement corridor."

Invitingly she pointed inside the room.

Still wary, Roronoa slowly entered the small, homey furnished office.

The stranger stepped behind the heavy, black desk at the rear end of the room, sank into the armchair behind it and crossed her legs.

„Please be seated." She indicated the chair beyond the table.

Roronoa resigned to his fate and obeyed the request.

„So you are going to work for me." She concluded unerringly as soon as he had settled.

„The first time you have a try at a club like this?"

Without waiting for a response she continued. „Well, that doesn't really matter to me. Your work will probably for the most part consist of supporting the barkeepers and throwing out drunk customers. Not much experience needed and the other employees are more than able to explain about what you need to know.

You think you can do that?"

Speechless the young man nodded.

„Fine. Your shift is five days a week from 7PM until 2AM, 1500Yen hourly wage. Any objections?"  
Her unsettling smile and an almost unnoticeable undertone in her soft voice was a convincing deterrent from having any objections.

The determined business-orientation of this woman made Roronoa a little queasy.

He shook his head.  
Der junge Mann nickte stumm.  
„None? Good."  
Again she looked at him with an intensity that made him flinch inside.

„You've got a well trained body." She stated in a detached manner „What kind of sports do you do?"

Somewhat flustered by the strange question he looked at her.

„At school I attended the kendo-club. Since then I mostly run and do some weight lifting." he answered.

He was tempted to ask why this might matter, but her expression discouraged him.

„Probably a lot of heavy work afterwards I guess?" He nodded.

Cool eyes glided over his face, caught his gaze for one nerve-wrecking moment to pass on afterwards.

Suddenly, completely unexpectedly: „You don't have a girlfriend, do you?"  
Roronoa winced and felt his cheeks flush.

Gradually he seriously started to regret having ever come down the steps to this club.  
What was it with the people here?

A fine, amused chuckle made him listen up.

„So you don't. That's a relieve!"

Any reply caught in Roronoas throat, considering this dry assessment.  
The woman smiled at him. „Believe me, I had so much hassle with jealous ninnys, just because I hired their boyfriends and they had to work together with the girls at a club like this. I didn't intend to embarass you. I hope you understand."

The young man nodded, not really sure if he understood anything anymore.

„Good. Would be it be okay for you to start tomorrow already?

He nodded again.

Elegantly the stranger rose from her seat, came around the table and placed one of her slim hands on his shoulder.

Well then. Welcome to the 'Dix Fleurs'. I'm Madam Robin, but morst people around here just call me 'Madam'. What's your name by the way?

„Roronoa."

„Roronoa?" Unusual name." She went past him and indicated to follow her.

„For today I'm going to introduce you to our head-barkeeper, Sanji.

As long as you work here you are working directly under him, so he's the one you should meet first.

She stepped out into the corridor and turned casually. „At first glance he might seem quite... peculiar in ways, but in his trait he is the best there is. Also he's a great guy if you get to know him. I think you had a short encounter earlier."

Jauntily she opened the door to the club.

Roronoa stood mesmerized .'A short encounter' didn't really...?

When he stepped into the room after her he almost sighed in relieve. The counter was deserted, the club was quiet and no trace of...

„Sanji-kun!"

The womans voice was calm with an almost inaudible hint of sharpness.

„Sanji-kun!"

There was an indifinable noise from one of the booths at the rooms rear end.

„It's not like I have to remind you of you owning an apartement of your own.

Do me the favor and come here for a minute."

Silence. Then the characteristic rustling of fabric, the click of a lighter.

Slightly tousled hair, a smouldering cigarette in the corner of his mouth, the blonde Roronoa had seen before appeared out of the booth.

He was wearing nothing but black trousers and a white shirt he hadn't even bothered to button down.

„I ask for forgiveness Robin-sama. Were we too loud?"

With one hand he tried to return the strands of his hair to some kind of order. Then his eye fell on Roronoa. He let his hand sink back down and the eye visible under the mane of blonde hair narrowed.

Madam Robin gave him a smile that made a slap in the face pale in comparison.

„No you weren't. But because you, my dear, are in charge of this etablissement it's in your best interest as well, not to bring in unnecessary infamous.

But that's secondary now. I found you a new helper."

Her hand pointed to the young man behind herself who stared at the blonde as if paralyzed.

„Roronoa-kun, this lightly dressed lad is Sanji. He will introduce you to everything you need to know here."

She half turned and considered the barkeepers dark expression with a punitive look.

„Sanji-kun, this is Roronoa. I trust you to work with him amiably. I think we are agreed on the fact that the rapid fluctuation of employees has to stop in the future, aren't we?"  
Roronoa swallowed hard and wondered how to interpret this remark. The undisguised threat behind the friendly words had not eluded him.

He almost felt something like pity for the scolded, until Sanji gave him a smirk that was so presumptuous it made him want to punch it out of the pretty face.

„Yes, Madam." Sanji finally replied soothingly. „I will do whatever I can."

The woman raised an eyebrow but didn't comment on this nebulous answer.

Surly she pointed to the bar.

„I trust you take care of having everything nice, clean and deserted at opening time.

With a sideways glance at Roronoas uncomprehending face she softly touched his arm.

„Come, I'll walk you to the door."

Then she walked past the blonde towards the entranceway.

When Roronoa followed her he took one last, stealthy look at Sanji, who now strolled towards the counter and grabbed a cloth lying behind it.

For one glimpse of a moment their eyes met.

Hate, Fear, Disgust, Excitement.

The slighting expression in Sanjis eyes triggered an unknown chaos inside of him.

Hastily he followed after Madam Robin. Up the stairs, out of this club, just out.

Away from this... guy.  
A vage foreboding rose within him. What exactly would happen, he didn't know.

But THAT he just started head on, into matters that would make more things happen than he wanted, dawned to him now with dark certainty

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 2: Deplacement Attack

Feeling queasy, Roronoa stood at the top of the stairs and wondered for about the 100st time why he was doing this to himself.

A proper wage for a change, well and good, but the employees?  
This creepy woman and that... barkeeper.

Sighing he tried to recall the words, Madam Robin had said before their parting yesterday:  
„The 'Dix Fleurs' it's is very own caliber even within the world of amusement. You will need some time to find your way around.

Don't worry, even if you are confused a bit from time to time, especially in the beginning."

_'A bit from time to time'?_

That woman was a master of understatement. He hadn't even begun working yet and already didn't understand anything of the things that happened concerning this club.

/And for sure I won't understand much more by standing around here and wrecking my brain thinking./

He gave himself a mental push and descended the stairs.

When he arrived at the clubs door he hesitated a moment, listened and pressed the handle, when he didn't hear a thing.

He entered. A faint clacking.

Startled he whirled around and faced the bar.

Sanji, this time obviously freshly styled in a neat white shirt and black vest, gave out the aura of animpeccable, professional barkeeper and seemed to be compelety absorbed into his work.

With almost scientific precision he mixed liquids, stirred them and poured the mixture into a silvery shimmering shaker.

As unpleasant as his character might be, Madam Robin apparently hadn't exaggerated concerning his working skills.

With a hint of envy Roronoa stared at the agile fingers that twirled the Shaker in mid-air, pulled out a glass from one of the cupboards behind the counter and opened the containers cap.

Sanji took the glass and inspected it in the light of a dim lamp. He took a sip, tasted, made a face.

Then he raised his head and considered Roronoa with an expression that perfectly united mockery and distaste.

„Watching in secret turns you on, doesn't it?"

He opened a fridge below the counter, placed a lemon next to the glass and got a knife from a drawer.

„Just so you know, peeping won't get you anywhere around here."

Inquiring he checked the knifes edge with his thumb.

„If you continue doing stuff like that, you can as well dissappear right away."  
„What the..." One moment Roronoa was muted by so much impudence contained in one presumptuous blondie.

The next, anger raged within him.

„If idiots that get off to being sucked in public, aren't kicked out, I guess I'll be alright" he snarled back.

„Besides, Iam here, because my working hours started some minutes ago. I don't know what you had in mind."

The curled eyebrow that wasn't hidden by blonde locks assumed a way steeper angle than before.

Cool down, newbie!" he scrutinized his opponentwith a slighting look.

„We don't want your lawn-head to catch a wildfire. What I do or don't do is of no concern to anyone. What I am allowed to do and what you can dare trying, are two different worlds."

So quick Roronoas eyes almost didn't observe the movement, the barkeeper pitched the lemon towards the ceiling, cut it with a liquid kind of slice with his knive and caught both halves before they hit the counter.

Half way fascinated by the graceful example of skill, half driven by the desire to let this prickass of a cocktailsplasher taste a bit of his own audacity, Roronoa stepped closer. Lazily he crossed his arms.

„Why? Are there special bonuses for loose tongues and pants?" he

With great satisfaction he watched the composure fade from the blondes face. His whole posture signalized the barbed comment hit as intended.

„At least I don't have to run around begging for a job like certain muscle-heads!"

Roronoa lazily crossed his arms.

„So? What did you have to do to get this Job? Spread your le-?"

The blade was ice-cold on his throat, before he even realized that Sanji had lunged across the counter betweem them.

Sanjis face, suddenly so close to his, revealed an unexpected expression of borderless hate, anger and- Roronoas eyes widened in astonishment – pain?

They hesitated for the lenght of a heartbeat. Then Roronoa grasped Sanjis wrist and tried to push the blade away from his neck.

Baffled he discovered that the other, despite his slender physique, could fight him on par strenghwise.

The knife vibrated but didn't move at all.

Threatening and icy it brushed his skin.  
„Never. Again!"  
It was nothing more than an angry hiss, but it pierced him to the very marrow of his bones.

Roronoa gazed down at the warped expression.

„Never. Say. That. Again!"

A subtle something beneath the barkeepers surfaced feelings hit him hard as a blow.  
For an instant his arm bent, the knife sliced his skin and Sanji, surprised by his own momentum staggered forward.

A few seconds passed in paralyzed silence.

Roronoa didn't dare to move. Not even, when he felt a thin thread of blood trickle down his neck.

He stared down on the face of the barkeeper who was, still clutching the knive, propped against his chest and looked up towards him, an awkward expression on his face.

Then he took in the fact that his arms held the blonde pressed to his body.

By some kind of freak instinct he obviously had grasped Sanji in the second he s aw him fall, had caught him and pulled him close.

Not that this wasn't already crazy enough, he couldn't even consciously remember doing so.

Shocked he pushed him away and pressed one hand on the cut that burned, now that he had enough brain-capacity to consider the pain.

Wordless they stared at one another when suddenly a loud bang echoed throughout the room.

Both spun towards the door Madam Robin just had shoved shut after entering the room

Smiling she stepped through the clubs half-light towards the young men.  
„I see you are already getting aquainted" her eyes twinkled with amusement.  
„Anyway I'd like you to," her eyes scanned the green-haired mans neck

„postpone your private discussion to your leisure time. As soon as I have shown Roronoa-kun his working clothes I'd like you to discuss the tasks for tonight. Would that be possible?"

Her voicehad a cadence so silky, the order was unmistakable.

„Yes, Madam." Two voices in unison.

With a slight nod the woman indicated Sanji to return to the bar and led Roronoa towards her bureau.

The last thing he saw of the barkeeper was him pressing a few drops of lemon juice into the cocktail, tilting his head back and emptying the glass in one long chug.

The door closed and Madam Robin lead him to the door next to her own bureau.

Inside what resembled a sparse but comfortable break room she pointed to a chair standing in a corner and rummaged inside a small closet for a moment. Meekly he sat down and gingerly touched the still bleeding cut.

When the woman turned, she was holding a first-aid kit.

„Will this be enough"she raised the box on eyelevel „or do you needa doctor?  
Surprised Roronoa perked up, when he heard real concern within the womans words.

He slowly shook his head.

„No, it's.. nothing. Just a scratch, but... what was that just now?"

The smile tugging on her lips turned melancholic and a little rueful, as she began disinfecting the cut

„Obviously you have got a gift, when it comes to rub Sanji-kun the wrong way."

„The sentiment is quite mutual..." Roronoa muttered under his breath and jerked

when the disinfectant burned on his skin.

Madam Robin laughed quietly.  
„So it seems."

She pressed a pad against his neck.

„Hold this in place with a little pressure. This should be able to stop the bleeding." She reached for a gauze bandage.

„And to get this kind of an eruptive response out of him, you managed a blow straight into his nether regions, I suppose. Although I doubt you did it on purpose"  
Skillfully she attached the pad with part of the bandage.

„But your reaction indicated that I wasn't wrong with my first impression of you."  
She gave him a radiant smile.

„I'm sure you will manage to find a way of coexisting within notime. Done."

Madam Robin stepped back, inspected her work, nodded contently and began to clean up her utensils.

Then she pointed to a locker at the rooms rear wall.

„There are clothes for you in there. Get dressed and join us in the club as soon as you are ready, okay?"

Without waiting for a response she disappeared with an encouraging smile into the corridor.

Strange woman. Very, very strange.

Shrugging he opened the locker and inspected the neat stack of clothes.

White shirt, black jeans, a long, black apron.

Simple, nothing fancy but certainly top quality. He was pleased by the simplicity.

Not as pretentious and sleek as...

Roronoa removed his bloodstained top and tried the Shirt.

To his surprise it fit perfectly. Same with the trousers.

Even better than his usual clothes actually.

Considering his more often than not, critical credit balance he couldn't afford being picky with what he wore. Baggy clothes were more comfortable to move in anyway.

Still, how that woman had gained his measurements was beyond him.

A bit dazed by the recent events, he knotted the apron loosely around his waist and stepped towards the door.

However he had gotten caught up in this whirlwind called "Dix Fleurs", he had missed the moment to slink out of it a long while ago.

Feeling more queasy he pressed the doors handle and stepped into the corridor.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 3: Open Impetus

The counter was cleanly sweeped. Madam Robin had taken a seat on a stool next to it and daintily sipped a dark red drink.

Sanji seemingly had restored his composure and polished glasses behind the bar.

Straightening his back Roronoa crossed the room to meet them.

When the woman turned towards him he got the impression for a second , that she was about to say something. Then, she just smiled, glanced at Sanji and devoted her attention once more to the glass she was holding.

Now the barkeeper as well raised his head to look at the newcomer. His expression darkened instantly.

Surly he thrust the cloth to the side and frowned.

„You're so much of an amateur!"

He swung around the counter with few, swift steps and closed in on him.

Roronoa strained hard not to withdraw.

„Why's that?" he shot a glance at Madam Robin who just smiled and considered the color of her beverage. The two young men stared at each other.

„What is it?" Roronoa snarled. Open hostility.

„Amateur!" The word sounded profoundly condescending to a degree that made Roronoa take a step towards the blonde in anger.

„It's not like I had high hopes for you from the beginning, but I supposed you would at least be able to dress without too many accidents. I guess I was too optimistic after all."

Before Roronoa was able to even react to this wave of insolence, the blonde was already fiddling with his collar.

„H-Hey!"

The barkeepers devastating glance and a painful jerk at the shirt made him go silent.

When Sanji was content with the collar, he continued his sullen inquisition, pulled the cuffs straight with skilled fingers, scrutinized his new help once more from head to toe.

Then he grabbed for the aprons knot, without even waiting for permission and sighed theatrically.

„It seems the moss is really rooted deep in your brain if you aren't even able to button down a shirt the right way." He opened the knot.

„You ARE looking for a fight, aren't you?" Roronoa snarled back.

„For a fight we ought to be at the same evolutionary stage, mossball!"

Saying this, the blonde pointed to the placket that had sparked his displeasure.

Roronoa grit his teeth. Damn. Obviously he had been so deep in thought that one button had in fact slipped his notice.

He wasn't sure what upset him more, Sanjis self righteous expression or the fact that he had given him a legit reason for it.

Pondering frantically which reaction would be acceptable in front of his new boss but equally mean enough, he almost didn't notice the barkeeper reaching for his shirt one more time.

Before he grasped the meaning of the movement, slender fingers opened the closed buttons with breathtaking ease.

Heat rose within him. He swallowed hard. He tried to step back, push the hand away, but Sanji stopped his arm with an annoyed sigh and a look that made him freeze.

He swallowed once more, didn't look at Sanji and waited.

When the shirt was opened fully, the blonde traced him, traced his body for one moment with an intense gaze, then he turned testily.

„Again. Try to do it right this time. You got me?" „Why sh-"

With a silent but unmistakable clunk, Madam Robin set her glass on the counter and rose from her seat.

„I'm sure you can manage without me here."

Both men stared at her in utter bewilderment. Confused Roronoa realized, that her face was filled with honest amusement. Why she should be amused at all was completely beyond him.

She dissapeared, just after saying these words.

With a muffled curse Roronoa started closing his shirt once more, giving each button a generous amount of attention, while Sanji fiddled grim-faced with something at his workplace.

When the green-haired closed the last button, Sanji stepped towards him again, pressed a note into his hand and grasped for the apron, still lying on the floor.

„I'll show you only once, understood?" his voice was a toneless hiss.

„I can do that myself, poison-mixer!"Roronoa tried to snatch the material from his hands but the blonde dodged in a smooth turn.

A vein on his forehead puckered.

„I don't particularily like playing the chamberlain for a muscle-brain like you, so save us future trouble and behave."

He raised the apron. „One. Time."

With a clearly audible sigh Roronoa resigned to his fate.

The barkeepers expression was hard to read when he positioned the material plainly around Roronoas slim hips with swift and effective touches, pulled the ribbons straight, smoothed them around his body, knotted them down, fixed them in place.

His light eyes were as cold and calm as marble, his mouth didn't reveal an emotion.

Still there was something within that pale face, on these lips, that gave Roronoa a hard time standing still, when the slender, white hands traveled down his sides to even out the last wrinkles.

Sanji rose. „If you keep making that strained a face, you'll scare away the customers."  
He nodded in the direction of the note the other still held.

There's a cooling-room right behind the bar. He gestured towards a door almost hidden in the paneling.

Get the stuff I wrote down into a crate and bring it to me. Try not to get lost."

„My fist might get lost into your face, goldilocks." Roronoa fired back, hissing and stomped towards the door.

„Oi, Marimo!"  
Angry he wheeled around.„The name's Roronoa!"

„You're centuries too early for me, being that polite to a stray puppy."

He grinned mockingly „I think it's fitting. Get used to it Ma-Ri-Mo!"

Without a word, Roronoa walked through the door and thrust it shut behind him.

When he returned a bit later, carrying two heavy crates, he couldn't see Sanji anywhere, but Madam Robin had returned to her stool at the bar. Surrounding her were four more young women.

All of them were remarkably pretty, all of them dressed in body-emphasizing, revealing costumes and all their heads turned to him, when he entered the room.

„So that's the new one, Nee-sama?" a sleek readhead asked Madam Robin.

The boss nodded.

„Roronoa-kun is the new help for Sanji."

The three others, a curvy beauty with a wave of long, azure hair, a lively person with tattoos and a petite woman with short green bangs, stepped closer.

„He looks stronger than the last ones." The shortest commented friendly „Don't you think, Vivi-chan?" The woman with the blue locks smiled at Roronoa and nodded.

„I think you're right."

The young man replied to the smile with a short nod. Then he looked questioningly at his boss.

„Set those crates down over there and come here for a minute. I want to introduce you to our ensemble."  
He did as he was told and joined the small group. Looking more closely the girls clearly appeared to be dancers.

Madam Robin pointed at the readhead next to her.  
„I may introduce our crews veteran, Nami." the adressed raised one hand in greeting and made the decorative coins tinkle, that lined her costumes seams.

„Nami's been here the longest and besides her engagement in our group she also does the Dix's financial management."

Next she indicated the tatooed young woman leaning against the bar next to Nami.

„ Namis sister Nojiko, she assists Nami with purchases and stocktaking."

The bosses hand pointed to the blue-haired. Her costume had an oriental style and was decorated with countless colorful stones.

„This young lady is Vivi. She came here a few years ago as an exchange student in urgent need for money and stayed as an elementary part of our group."

„Last but not least." she rested her hand on the petite womans shoulder, „Our junior talent, Caimie. She studies fashion-design and is the creator of all these unique outfits for our shows. Lovely, aren't they?"

Unsure about what to answer, Roronoa just nodded. Caimie gave him a flattered smile.

Just that moment, the door to the stairway opened.

„Madam, I lit the lights upstairs. It should be starting soon."

Sanji joined them at the bar and turned to the dancers. Suddenly his face was lit up by a smile so obliging, Roronoa was stunned beyond words.

„Is there any wish I can fulfill for you, ladies? Some refreshments before work starts?"„That would be great, Sanji-kun."  
The women turned their attention to the barkeeper, who already eagerly rummaged behind the counter.

Roronoa stood completely stupified and stared at the blonde mixing cocktails with a strange, extatic expression. Obviously he had gone completely nuts after all.

Before he could further consider this change of heart, the women and Sanji were already entangled in a lively discussion, Roronoa had a hard time following.

The topic, so it seemed being the evenings acts.

Outfits, Music, Timing... Were so many words really needed for a little dancing? Also, why should the barman care about any of it?  
Confused as he was he just stood and watched the exchange between chattering women and Sanji, still almost bursting of courtesy.

In the end Madam Robin clapped her hands and everyone went silent.

„I've got a meeting shortly and it's time for all of you to get ready."

„Meeting?" Roronoa didn't miss the alarmed cadence and the sideways look, Sanji gave his boss.

„Meeting." her voice didn't tolerate further inquiries.

„It shouldn't take too long. I will be back in about half an hour at the latest, but we should get a full house soon enough.

Sanji-kun, please assist Roronoa-kun to find his way around. Give him some time today to only to adjust to the way of things here. Usopp and Chopper will be here in an hour to help you with waiting at the tables."

Sanji nodded, then gazed at the green-haired. Was it just imagination or was there still some concern in the blondes eyes when he shot him a dark look?

The young women emptied their glasses and went chattering into the direction of the corridor their changing-rooms were located.

When they were gone, the barkeeper once more hesitantly turned to his boss.

„Robin..."

„It's time. Do me a favor and lead them to my office right away when they arrive."  
Soothingly she placed a hand on Sanjis arm and smiled at him.  
„In one hour, when the performances start, I'll be back at the club with you."

She leaned towards the barkeepers ear and quietly said something, Roronoa couldn't hear.

Aversion was reflected in the blondes eyes, when he nodded.

Without another word, the woman stood up and left the room.

A long while Sanji looked after her, lost in thoughts. Then he returned to reality with a resolute spin, lit a cigarette andbegan to stow away the bottles Roronoa had brought.

The green-haired himself stood next to the bar, slightly insecure.

„What..." he began, when a small, golden object came flying his way. Instinctively he caught the lighter with one hand.

„There are candles on the tables. Do something useful and light them" came the harsh command. „But I dare you, don't lose that lighter, I want it back."

Shrugging and slightly annoyed by the blondes rudeness, he began his work.

He had just reached the last niche at the rear end of the room, when the sound of heavy footsteps echoed on the stairway. Hidden in the corner he inspected the two large men who at that moment entered the club.

The first was by any stretch of truth a flashy personage.

Blonde, lanky and dressed in a monstrosity of a coat that seemingly consisted of thousans of pink feathers. Concerning his other clothes he hadn't been sparse with painfully flashy colors either.

Following him was an impressive, muscular man in a suit ,whose one Hand was decorated with heavy rings, the other replaced by a massive golden hook.

His black, shoulderlength hair was strictly combed back, revealing a clear-cut face marred by a scar from one side of his face to the other.

„Sanji." The deep purring voice of the blonde stranger had a soft, mocking cadence that made Roronoa shiver.

„It's been a looong time..."

Roronoa looked at Sanji and was startled by the expression of surpressed loathing in the light-colored eyes.

„Doflamingo-dono, Crocodile-dono, Madam gave me instructions to lead you to her office right at your arrival."

The words were polite, but even in the twilight his strain was obvious.

„Fufu... How cold of you,Sanji..."

The barkeeper stepped into the room and indicated the way to the corridor. „If you would follow me, this way please.

With a quiet, rough laugh, the stranger complied with the request and his companion followed.

Confused Roronoa watched them dissapear.

To be continued...


End file.
